


Photography

by AlmostHumanEspresso



Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Immortality, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostHumanEspresso/pseuds/AlmostHumanEspresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some time, but they finally found a camera that captures vampires on film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sad headcanon, I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> Also this deals with pretty much angst and depression so if you can't handle that please don't read.
> 
> This was born from the theory that vampires don't appear on photos and a tumblr post about photography.
> 
> Also, not beta-ed and its 3am so there may be grammatical errors, sorry.

Being a vampire was not at all as awesome as people made it out to be in books according to Touta. Kuromaru had heard this many times, both him and Yukihime had. There was the not aging thing, the not being reflected in mirrors (or any reflecting surface really), the garlic thing (especially garlic-bread), but what hit the hardest seemed to be that he couldn't be photographed anymore. He hadn't had more rants about that, but it was always hinted when a camera was resent, he would always go away a bit or stand behind the camera with that forced smile of his, Kuromaru knew that smile, he could recognise it now. It had been decades since they first met and they knew everything about eachother now.

 

Ikku had once commented that they were like a family now, especially Yukihime, Touta and him. And Kuromaru could not disagree, Yukihime was the mother that he never had and that Touta couldn't remember having. So of course Kuromaru and Yukihime were the people that Touta would complain to. Out of all the things Touta occasionally would complain about, Kuromaru knew that the camera thing was a weak point for Touta.

 

He and Yukihime had been searching for something that would work, and one night Yukihime had finally found it. A magically enforced camera that would let ghosts and supernatural appear on the photographs, it would work on vampires too!

 

The night they gave it to Touta was something no one in the Inn would forget. There were only a few times either of them had seen Touta as happy as that. Both Yukihime and Kuromaru were enveloped in a long hug and Kuromaru also got a peck on his cheek. Something that showed on his blush that was on the first photograph thet Touta took, one of him and his family.

 

The coming decades, Touta and his camera was inseparable. Everything and anything in Toutas presence got caught on photo. He especially loved taking selfies with others, Kuromaru being the usual victim of it, Touta had taken up a habit of taking at least one selfie after a mission, as a mission-done thing. It was cute and fun the first twenty-something times, after that even Kuromaru agreed that it was a bit overboard (Touta still got Kuromaru to join him every time.)

 

Yukihime even arranged a room for Touta to use when he developes his photographs. After that, he spends most of his free time in there, he arranges everything in order, wether it is in frames (to be hung up around the Inn) or in an album to be placed with the others in the overfull bookcase. Everything is neat and labeled in a way that no one would excpect Touta to do.

 

His and Kuromarus first real date is also documented in the same style. Even more than usual, Touta wants to capture everything. From the slightest smile on Kuromarus lips to the food. In the end he has three seperate albums just for that. Kuromaru is already used to this quirky side of his best friend turned boyfriend. But he couldn't find any need to care, after having a crush, which turned into love for a few decades, Kuromaru was just happy to be able to call Touta his boyfriend, and the sweet kisses Touta would give him whenever he felt like it only made it better.

 

During the next few decades, because, who needed to think about time when you were immortal, it continued on. They soon celebrated stuff like their 10 000th mission, Ikku waking up from his coma, Yukihimes 2000th birthday etc.

 

They also did their jobs as professional disaster stoppers (as Touta had started to call it after the fifth time they had stopped someone from blowing up the world.) and of course trained.

 

When it happened, it happened quickly.

 

It was supposed to be a routine mission, nothing that he and Touta couldn't handle by themselves. And they did, they beat up the new Evil-league-of-doom (aka, they forgot the real name for the group during investigation stage) But on their way out of the castle that the Evil-league-of-doom some kind of old artifact had fallen from its piedestal and suddenly Touta had been surrounded by the black flames of his own Magia Erebea. Kuromaru hadn't been able to do anything. The light in Toutas eyes had faded quickly and he had just fallen down. Kuromaru had been next to him immidietly to catch him, but Touta was already gone.

 

Kuromaru didn't remember much from the rest of what happened that day. He could vaugely remember giving Toutas body to Yukihime who had come running to them, but the rest was gone.

 

After that, all colors faded from Kuromarus world. He didn't know how much time that would pass. He knew that he attended Toutas funeral, Yukihime had given a very touching speach, but he didn't cry. He couldn't. It felt like someone had dragged away half of his beeing and left the broken pieces behind. He knew that Yukihime had been by his side for a long while, but he wouldn't register it. He didn't know if he had eaten anything or slept anything since. It was like he was watching the outside world from a broken tv, he couldn't interact with anything, just see it happen. He knew that he had been moved from his room (the one he had shared with Touta the last decades) and into a room directly next to Yukihimes office (and bedroom) but he couldn't tell how many seasons that had passed.

 

He got a rhythm in his life. Not much, but he switched laying in the bed to sitting in the chair a few times. Yukihime would make him get up to do that when she came visit. She would help him change from his current clothes to new ones, not that he still wore his shirt-pants-and-tie combo, they had been replaced by simple t-shirts and sweatpants, his hair (which Yukihime combed at every visit) was thrown up an a bun instead of his usual pony-tail. Not that he cares, as long as it wasn't everywhere. Yukihime would try to get him to eat, it worked sometimes. He didn't have an apitite anymore. Yukihime would talk about things, things that happened to the others in the Inn or things that happened around the world.

 

Santa and Kirie usually visited together. They would try to cheer him up, they really tried but all he could offer them was a tired smile, it was more like a quivering in his lips to be honest. But they tried.

 

Ikku would also come by. He would bring books, not that Kuromaru ever had the energy to read. But he appriciated the thought. Ikku also took up reading for Kuromaru at a few occassions.

 

He was eventually feeling well enough to walk around.

 

They started out small, Yukihime would hold him up and they would walk around in his room together. The walks turned longer and after a few months Yukihime took him outside. The first time in sixteen years he heard her note.

 

A few months later, he was walking by himself. Sure he used a crutch to keep him up, but he didn't need help with walking around.

 

He started to walk around the Inn. He never had a goal just focusing on walking made it a little bit easier.

 

Until he one day stopped outside of Toutas photo-development room.

 

Yukihime had mentioned that it hadn't been touched since, well, the last time Touta had been in there.

 

He leaned his forehead against the door and was surprised when it opened. After a little fumbling by the side of the door, he found the light switch. The light blinked on and showed the ruined film in the chemical baths and a few photographs hanging on a line from the ceiling. The chemical smell stinged in his nose and there was dust everywhere, he was pretty sure that there should be mold somewhere too.

 

He was overcome by memories and had to sit down on the stool. It was just the same, he could hear Touta talking excitedly in his mind. About the photos he had been taking or what he wanted to photograph, that they should do a trip around the world just for fun and photographing.

 

For the first time, Kuromaru saw a door in the back of the room. How strange, he didn't remember that. Standing up slowly and taking up his crutch he made his way to the door. A weak push and it actually opened.

 

What he sees in the room is a big surprise, not the furniture, because the only thing in there are a few dusty pillows on the floor. But the walls, all over them there were photographs. Everywhere. There are mainly photographs of him and Touta together, smiling brightly. He has seen most of the photos on different places around the Inn or in albums. But there are photographs of only Kuromaru too, some he remembers when they were taken but a few are clearly taken without him knowing.

 

He feels his legs weaken so he sits down on the pillows and an envelope falls down on the ground. Its addressed to Kuromaru. He opens it and a ring falls out in his hand when he takes out the letter to read.

 

The letter is short and to the point; “I will love you for all eternity.”//Touta.

 

And for the first time since that day, Kuromaru cries.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to make it worse (cause I'm horrible and again very sorry)  
> *Touta was going to propose to Kuromaru when they were supposed to get back to that last mission.  
> *He was going to bring Kuromaru into the room to propose, hence the ring and letter.  
> *The ring is a flat band of silver and has the eternity sign ingraved.  
> *Kuromaru never forgot the moment Touta died.  
> *Kuromaru took one of the Pictures of them both at their first date and carries it around on him at all times after that.
> 
> (Also I know that you're not supposed to turn on the light in a photo-development room, but it had been 16 years, I'm pretty sure the film was ruined anyway.)


End file.
